Something remember
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: On a day that Atsushi and Izumi are free to go somewhere, they might encounter a story that they would soon remember. In honor for the heroes of the September 11th.


Yokohama, Japan

At that day, when Izumi Kyoka…

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop, Atsushi, STOOOP…"

"C'mon, we will head into a bar for the first time. It is fun!"

It was Atsushi! He was taking her into some bar that he wanted her to enjoy. Since he was kicked out, and before joining the Detective Agency, he sometimes went into the bar.

And the bar, yes, today, was open.

…

…

…

Atsushi opened the door, when nobody noticed them on. It is the poorest street inside the rich city of Yokohama, and the bar is the most modern one. But when they came, someone had been preparing to do something…

…yes, someone with a guitar.

"So, what are you doing, bros?"

"Let me guess, today is…"

"That's right. And I'll perform it, sooner or later."

A lone man, he came up, and then, he took up his guitar and then he started to play something about it. He seemed to put enough of his faith into this… song…

So be it, with him, he thought about something. As for Atsushi, he convinced Izumi to stay, since he believed it would be fun.

And…

…

…

…

…

…

And he sat down…

…

Atsushi and Izumi, still, they took a moment… and they were about to…

…listen.

The man started…

…oh wow, he played Texian music. However, inside his music, something seemed to be very painful but still got a hope…

When he found that, it was time, he sang:

" _When I was 6 years old, my father got a call_

 _And I looked him and asked: 'where are you going?'_

 _He smiled and said: 'I will go for a while'_

 _And he just left it go…_

…

 _10 years crossing over_

 _And I just look from the window_

' _Father, where are you?'_

 _Just like the old time, I just come up and wait_

 _Please, go back home…_

…

 _And they have gone_

 _To serve our country_

 _From a policeman, to a fireman_

 _They keep us safe, and play with us_

 _Every day they come, take prisoners_

 _Every night, reading kid's books_

 _Oh oh oh yeah…_

…

 _I look back to our family photo_

 _My father stands with me, just a living statue_

 _I wonder why, why don't you come_

 _And talk with me again_

 _I just wanna say: 'you are my hero'._

…

 _And they have gone_

 _To serve our country_

 _From a policeman, to a fireman_

 _They keep us safe, and play with us_

 _Every day they come, take prisoners_

 _Every night, reading kid's books_

 _Oh oh oh yeah…_

…

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah. La-la-la, la-la_

 _My father, he had never been back…_

 _La, la-la, la-la-la…_

 _Father, you're my hero…_

…

…

…

 _When the whole city collapsed_

 _Stones everywhere_

 _He just came and rescued them_

 _With a loyal dog behind_

 _He took them up, and cheered:_

' _Okay, you are fine, leave this to me!'_

 _And when he walked to dust_

 _He kept smiling, and said:_

' _This is for you…_

… _my son…'_

…

 _[instrumental]_

…

 _And they have gone_

 _To serve our country_

 _From a policeman, to a fireman_

 _They keep us safe, and play with us_

 _Every day they come, take prisoners_

 _Every night, reading kid's books_

 _Oh oh oh yeah…_

 _And they have gone_

 _To serve our country_

 _From a policeman, to a fireman_

 _They keep us safe, and play with us_

 _Every day they come, take prisoners_

 _Every night, reading kid's books_

 _This is their simple life…_

…

 _So be honored with our modest heroes…_

… _because of them… we are… in…_

…

… _ **PEACE!**_ "

This man ended his song like that, and somehow, it made Izumi remembered her parents, whom she had never met them again…

Atsushi was also amazed as well. Truly beautiful. But he didn't know why, and what day he sang it. He just looked: "Awesome…"

Izumi suddenly touched to Atsushi's arm. She mentioned:

"Can you… play this… for me one day? I have recorded it back."

"Uhhh…" Atsushi felt hard, since he never played guitar. But then, he nodded: "Okay, I will…"

That's… harsh for Atsushi. Lol…

#####

How about the person who sang it?

He just came back, and quickly left the bar with his three other friends…

…

…

…

 _United States Consulate…_

Near the U.S. Consulate in Yokohama. Yes, it was his target. And now, his friend put a flower there, with a photo to remember.

…

"Well, we are still lone rangers…"

"Ya okay." Someone, speaking with Chinese accent, smiled: "Be proud, my brother."

"Of course we are, and always be. After all, Bin Laden was killed. Nothing can be sure about the future, but… lest we forget."

"Is this word coming from the ANZAC Day?"

"Yes. But it is widely used too…"

Of course…

#####

Atsushi took Izumi back, after she forced someone to give her the guitar. No one knew why, even Atsushi, because she always calms and never talks much…

"Well, what can I do?"

He just looked like that. He looked into the calendar, where he saw that day…

…he would know it one day, one day…

…

…

…

Today, at his place, it was September 11th.


End file.
